Eric Slingby
'Eric Slingby '''is a shinigami that only appears in the musical The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World and has a cameo appearance in Kuroshitsuji OVA The Tale of William The Shinigami . He has of blond (brown in the OVA) hair combed to one side of his head, the other side of his hair is black and ties into cornrows. He has blue tinted glasses and like all the Shinigami, he has yellow eyes. His death scythe is a saw. The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World Eric Slingby is a character who is excusively in the second musical. He appears to work closely with William T. Spears , Ronald Knox , Grell Sutcliff , and of course Alan Humphries . In the musical, his best friend Alan is found to have a rare disease that will be fatal unless treated. The only treatment is the collection of 1,000 souls. Knowing this, Eric begins to slay humans so he can collect souls for Alan, the latter having absolutely no idea. When slaying humans Alan is seen and questions by the Viscount of Druitt who, as it turns out agrees to help Eric in his dark quest and even uses the auctions during his "parties" for Eric to get sacrifices. Eric's deeds are discovered by Alan (who thinks that Eric is slaying for fun) and agrees to not kill anyone anymore and they both take off thier glasses, signifying their resignation as Shinigami Officers. Later when Eric tries to kill Ciel Phantomhive, Alan steps in his path (because Eric had promised earlier not to kill anymore) and is killed by Eric's Death Scythe. Eric is deeply upset, but Sebastian Michaelis ends his grief by killing Eric with Alan's death scythe. When Eric is killed, the souls that he had collected for Alan were released, falling like snow around Sebastian and Ciel, creating "the most beautiful death in the world." Personality Eric is shown to be brave, caring, and serious by breaking the rules of not killing humans just to save Alan from his disease. He also seems to be a hard worker, but he is also laid back. As Ronald hinted at in the second musical, Eric appears to enjoy parties. He also likes to tease Grell when Ronald requested Grell to resign he said "I bet everybody would be extremely happy.". Trivia * In The Tales of Will the Shinigami, we can see the death scythe of Alan and Eric. We also spotted Alan Humphries beside the Death Scythes, it's the, the same look of Alan in Yana Toboso's drawing of Alan. Beside Alan, we can see Eric with brown hair. * Yana Taboso had hinted before that Eric's hair wasn't orignial ly blond. Quotes * (To Grell) ''"I bet everybody would be extremely happy." * (Referring to Alan) "Sorry bastard... I won't give up...! your... Your LIFE!" * "I will commit any sin if that allows me to share your pain." Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Article stubs